Aitor "Leoht" Alejandro
'Appearance' Aitor is a slim man with narrow eyes. He has short dark hair with bangs between his eyes. He has a small, vertical scar over the left side of his mouth which he gained in the fourth Akuma Senjou war. His outfit is a variation of the Esclavo's uniform, his consists of a white trench coat with white T-shirt underneath that covers half of his neck with the Esclavo's signature black outline. The trench coat haves black outlines as well, and white fabric of cloth wrapped around him, almost like a cloak, with a hood. This hides all of the multiple equipment belts that are filled with various weapons and explosives, as well as his Zanpakuto. He wears dark grey pants and black boots. 'Personality' Aitor is a extremely loyal, calm, level headed individual who believes he is superior to Shinigami. He is condescending towards Shinigami, though, he is not condescending towards anyone else. He is sarcastic and cruel as well, when he suggested that Fukiyamara should go back to the Shinōreijutsuin after he destroyed it in order to insult and taunt her. Like most of the leaders, Aitor doesn't know what to think about the Visoreds, he hates their Shinigami origins, but is sympathetic towards their hollow side. Unlike the others, Aitor is merciful and regrets killing hollows and comrades as he wishes to somehow separate the Visoreds from their hollow side of them, in order to kill the Shinigami without harming the Hollow. For this reason, he hesitates in attacking Visoreds. Aside from this, Aitor is a smart, strategic, bombs expert who is quite talented in archeology and precision, shown by his infiltration and quiet invasion of the Soul Society when bombing, never gotten caught throughout his times in the war until the damage was already done. 'History' Before being in La Sangre Del Lanzador, he is a traveler who walked all around Hueco Mundo in order to find something worth his pride and loyalty. He traveled with his cousin, Raquel "Miht" Aintza, as well. Some unknown time later, he joined La Sangre Del Lanzador and participated in the second, third, and fourth Akuma Senjou war. He also destroyed the Shinōreijutsuin in the fourth Akuma Senjou war. 'Plot' 'Invasion Arc' Coming soon nuff. 'Equipment' No. 73 Grenade: The No. 73 grenade had a roughly cylindrical shape and plastic screw-on cap,[8] similar to that of a Thermos flask, from which the 'Thermos bomb' nickname was derived. It was approximately 3.5 inches (89 mm) in diameter and 11 inches (280 mm) in length, and weighed some 4.5 pounds (2.0 kg). Its explosive content consisted of 3.5 pounds (1.6 kg) of polar ammonal gelatine dynamite or nitrogelatine - both of which were easily flammable and could be detonated by the impact of small-arms fire. When thrown at a tank or other vehicle, a weighted tape held in the users hand unraveled and pulled free a safety pin, which was attached to a Type 247 "All-ways" fuse; this armed and then subsequently detonated the grenade. However, its considerable weight meant that it could only be thrown short distances, limiting its range to between 10 and 15 yards (9 and 14 m) by average humans, and its detonation could injure the user if they did not find cover before it detonated. (Most parts--by most I mean the enitre damn thing, lol-- were copied from the wiki cuz, why not?) Hawkins Grenade: The grenade was rectangular in shape and approximately 150 millimetres (5.9 in) in length and 75 millimetres (3.0 in) in width, and weighed about 1.02 kilograms (2.2 lb). Its explosive content consisted of around 0.45 kilograms (0.99 lb) of blasting explosive, which was usually either ammonal or TNT. On the top of the grenade was a plate, under which the user would insert a chemical igniter, which would act as the weapon's fuse. When a vehicle drove over the grenade, its weight crushed the plate, which in turn cracked the igniter; this then leaked acid onto a sensitive chemical which detonated the charge. The grenade was designed so that it could either be thrown at a vehicle like an ordinary anti-tank grenade, or placed at a location when used as an anti-tank mine. It was also fitted with areas where blasting caps or cordex could be placed, so that it could be used as a demolition charge. When the grenade was used, it was recommended that the user be within a short distance of their target, ideally concealed within a trench; if the target were an armored vehicle, then the best areas to target were the sides and rear, where the engine compartment was located and armor was generally thinner. Air Burst: One of the three bombs used by the suicide group known as the Frightnend One's. They use these sometimes to commit suicide in honor of the Vanquirden Family. Various unknown Grenades: Aitor uses various other explosives and unnamed explosives. Smoke Bomb: This grenade is used as a ground-to-ground or ground-to-air signaling device, a target or landing zone marking device, or a screening device for unit movements. (I swear, I am so not original ;n;, I shiat you not, all except for various unknowns were copied and pasted. Gracefully.) (The reason I stopped posting redirects--and don't question how-- I somehow lost the pages I copied it from, got like 50 subcategories to search from. You think I am gonna search all that for a specific bomb? hell naw. The websites right here -> En.Wikipedia.org <- enjoy.) Speed Buster: Speed Buster is a sniper-like gun that uses Reiatsu and converts it into a sharp, metallic energy that can almost cut through anything. It is fast and cannot be avoided at close distance, no matter how fast, due to the vacuuming force it entails and the air-splitting, super sonic speed the bullet travels. It travels almost at the speed of sound, as stated by Tamiki. Speed Buster, despite its poweful and dangerous threat it poses to others, cannot be used in rapid success which is one of Aitor's reasons for not using it in combat. 'Powers & Abilities' Grandmaster Swordsmanship: Aitor's swordsmanship is so incredible that he was given the title "Maelstrom" due to his fighting style and the way he massacred dozens of Quincy soldiers and Sternritters. : Heredar De la Diosa(Spanish for "Inherit From the Goddess") is a powerful mass-scale destruction technique used exclusively by Aitor. The technique begins with Aitor slashing at the ground and the ground starts shaking uncontrollably, then the ground appears to liquify and form into a whirlpool into a large, destructive maelstrom that engulfs all nearby. It has a strong vacuuming force, it sucks in even the clouds, air, and spiritual reishi around it. If the victim is pulled inside and manages not to get crushed under the pressure of the "water", they will be cut up by multiple spikes towards the deeper end of the "hole". After Aitor is done, he stops the technique, causing a large pillar of energy to emit from the hole and pierce the sky. This technique can only be done on Aitor's "full" power. Master Archaeologist: Aitor is a master archaeologist, he has found flaws to get inside the Seireitei and found the weakest points of the walls. He has also documented a map of the entire Seireitei from his short time inspecting it during the second and third Akuma Senjou war. He has demonstrated the talent to tell his members which routes are full of Shinigami, which are less populated, which route to take and go in order to successfully plant a C-4, or disguise themselves among the Shinigami. Master Tactican & Strategist: This is one of Aitors more talented traits. He is a very keen analyzer, nothing ever slips by him. He is able to quickly deduce Fukiyamara's abilities and counter them with his equipment and easily turn her strength into her disadvantage multiple times. On top of this, he exploits her weaknesses and turns his own weakness into her disadvantage. This makes him incredibly dangerous. Despite the new abilities and techniques Fukiyamara develops, Aitor seems to always get a understanding and find a weakness, something which intimidates her. Unique Bestelan ability: Like the Bestelan unit, all members of the Leoht can use it as well. The unique Bestelan ability is the ability to "fill" hollow holes, and to temporarily "remove" hollow remnants. Enhanced Precision: Aitor's precision is very uncanny. He knows how many explosives to use for the current situation(i.g. stealthily blowing openings, how much to blast the Gates of the Seireitei open, how much to use at close combat, how much gunpowder for this, ect) and is very adapt in that he can naturally switch uses for his bombs instantly. His precision with throwing and shooting is uncanny as well, during the third Akuma Senjou war, he threw a Air Burst on top of the Seireitei walls in order to break the SekiSeki wall and shot it with his speed buster, in order to detonate it at the right angle. Hakuda Master: Aitor is a master at Hakuda, capable of overwhelming multiple unnamed Sternritters during his time in the fourth Akuma Senjou war, as well as striking lightening fast. While his skill is in question, he is no doubt, incredibly strong. Vast Spiritual Pressure: Being one of the stronger leaders, he is has incredibly high spiritual pressure. Despite his attempts to suppress his spiritual pressure, it was too high as was immediately detected by the Soul Society during the second Akuma Senjou war. Due to this, he was given a special device that suppressed his power dramatically. It works enough that he was mistaken for having a lower captain-class spiritual pressure but eventually revealed to be a handful. While his power is unsuppressed, his mere presence kills lower ranked officers, destroys the area around him, and gives Aitor a white aurora. 'Zanpakuto' Águila Quema(Spanish for "Burning Eagle") is the name of his Zanpakuto. His Zanpakuto is a red-steel blade with a fire-theme to it. Its blade is spiked and haves many curves. Its tip got four fang-like spikes. The sword itself is rather large, about five feet, and, despite its size, is quite light in weight. : Resurreccion: Aitor's release command is "Radiance" and raises his sword into the air, causing a bright pillar of light to emit. In his resurreccion, his zanpakuto becomes a white glowing gauntlet. In resurreccion, he gains white hair, white glowing wings, and a "angel's halo". His outfit is dramatically modified, his upper clothing is entirely replaced with a light cyan blue, hooded cape that is held closed by a blue, circular crystal. Under his cape, he haves a skin-tight shirt with many golden designs. His lower clothing does not change aside from the belt being dark green belt with a circular buckle, and a golden chain hanging from the buckle, connected to another part of the belt. : Resurreccion Special ability: Aitor gains the ability to generate light and heat, as well as flying. He can also redirect light and enhance it, to blind others. :: Light Generation: He can create light from his gauntlets, and even form solid objects from this light as well. ::: Chirriar del Sun(Spanish for "Creak of the Sun") is a plain technique where he causes a strong amount of light to flare from his gauntlets, blinding his enemies. ::: Ilusión del mundo(Spanish for "Illusion of the World") is perhaps one of his larger techniques. within a mile radius, he multiplies the light from any source as well as reflective sources such as water, mirrors, glass, ect. This causes the area to appear almost entirely white, making Aitor harder to see and combat. :: Heat Generation: He can generate a specific type of light called infrared, he can directly manipulate the atoms inside the light to cause the atoms to vibrate harder than usual. This causes the heat around him or in a specific area. The harder he vibrates them the hotter it gets.(lol, I got a dirty mind ;D) This, used in conjunction with his Light generation can make him generate incredibly hot light, enough to burn things around it. ::: La seducción de la luz(Spanish for "The enticement of light") is a spear made of light, with incredible heat that can melt multiple ranked Shinigami officers before they are even hit by it. If it should impale someone, it causes a massive amount of dopamine to spread to the brain, causing its victims to not want to remove it, despite being melted by it. ::: Luz de su Diosa(Spanish for "Light of their Goddess") is one of Aitor's more powerful techniques, if not his most powerful. It causes the sun to shine on him, he absorbs all light into a pillar of light, multiple white feathers are seen on this pillar as he raises his hand in the air and grabs a sword made of pure white energy of light. He then slashes it down, causing a wave of incredibly powerful and hot light to go at his target, almost like a tidal wave but on a massive proportions. It is capable of massive destruction and took four captain class Shinigami's Bankai's to reduce its power so that it didn't destroy the Seireitei. ::: unnamed ability Aitor generated multiple spiked projectiles of light, about ten of them, and shot them at his enemies. They are enough to cause the area around them to dry up. 'Titles' Aitor haves two titles he is famously known by; Aitor the Light Instiller - gained during the third Akuma Senjou war, when he caused the entire Soul Society skies to flare, and again when he used a Air Burst to destroy the SekiSeki barrier, once again, flaring the skies. However, Aitor suspects it may be due to his resurreccion. Aitor of the Maelstrom - gained during the fourth Akuma Senjou war, when he massacred entire troops of Quincy, and killed multiple Sternritters using a explosive earth "tornado" on the ground which appeared like a Maelstrom. He also spun his zanpakuto around a lot, which also contributed to his Maelstrom title. 'Trivia' *Despite the fact his light is enough to blind everyone, it has not been explained why he is not blinded by it himself. 'Behind The Scenes' This character is based of Cang Du because the first time I saw that son of a bitch quincy, he stole my heart instantly became my favorite Quincy of them all. I always imagined Cang as a bomb-user or a light-user. Sorta. 'Quotes' (Aitor to Fukiyamara Shishia)"Shinigami's are a filth that needs to be purged. As a servant of her Hierra, I will purge that filth with my light gratefully. Even if it means I lose myself in the process, it would be worth the sacrifice." (Aitor to Fukiyamara about her skills)"Impressive, for a Shinigami garbage like yourself. However, the leaders are more stronger than your flawed captains. Maybe you should go back to the Shino Academy?" (Aitor to his units)"Alright as soon as we get into the Soul Society, we will have the '''Plants rig up about three Air Bursts on each gates. We will divide the '''Plants into teams of four, one for each gate. They will be accompanied by ten '''Frightend Ones each, who will blend in and alert the other Shinigami of the destruction in order to blend in. Once blended in, do not drop the act, await my commands before executing any more actions. Then the '''Shining Suns will blend in as citizens who are being "questioned" by Shinigami. If encountered by real Shinigami, feed them lies and false information. If you meet Shinigami '''Plants, you verify its them by forming a fist three times in a row, if they do the same, then supply them with bombs. Do not attack until night comes, for that is the resting time and will affect them most. If left behind, you know what to do before your final moments." 'Navigation' La sangre del Lanzador Tierra del Santos